guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fatigue
__ToC__ Sunspear / allegiance profession Skill pages Those are really unneeded. 67.162.10.70 21:12, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Allegiance ones too. Honestly, there's ONE skill per page. 67.162.10.70 21:13, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :adding to profession quick references, login if you want me to value your opinion. --Fatigue` ( talk / ) 21:15, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::I don't need to log in, there's no policy against me remaining as an anon but I know that creating 20 articles for 20 skills is useless. And I will tag them for deletion if no one says otherwise. 67.162.10.70 22:34, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::you don't need to bold words, i can read with my own emphasizing. the purpose of the pages is to merely keep everything uniform. i will talk to some people for their input, thank you for your concern. --Fatigue` ( talk / ) 22:46, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::They are not nessecary. We already have identical information on Sunspear skill and Kurzick/Luxon skills quick reference and Kurzick/Luxon skill and the individual skill pages. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:19, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::::yes jedi, i am aware there was a single separate page for all 20 skills. to add them to their specific profession professions' qr, however, i chose to create separate pages for each skill to keep the profession specific qr's clean. and readem is correct, some players still are unaware of the title linked skills, and what happens when the link to their single qr is taken off the main page? that qr wont be checked as much as the profession specific ones and those who come to gw in anticipation of gw:en won't know anything about them. i personally never checked the sunspear and allegiance pages before the skills. --Fatigue` ( talk / ) 00:21, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::I think the issue is whether we should use separate subpages for consistancy or just include something like this at the bottom of the main QR articles. Allegiance rank Sunspear rank ::::::-- Gordon Ecker 00:33, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::well i thought of that but i chose to go for consistancy because gw:en promises 100 new skills per profession, 100 is a lot for just 1 or 2 more to be added to these title linked skills. not saying they will, but who knows. there are also going to be "Three or more new titles corresponding to reputation with the Asura, Deldrimor and Norn." which could result in more 'allegiance' skills. --Fatigue` ( talk / ) 00:42, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::GW:YAV. Don't be a dick, Fatigue. —Tanaric 03:46, 28 June 2007 (CDT) They're fine, they look silly on their own but I can see what they're used for (scroll down). — Skuld 04:06, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :I shall add that if anything these articles can redirect. The use Skuld pointed out does not require inclusion. These pages are completely unnessecary as one skill qrs. They contain no new information. They do not fulfill what is, to me, the main purpose of a qr: to show many skills of a type in a fashion that allows you to easily compair costs and results. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 12:15, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry about that, I replied to an old revision and wiped some of the conversation. I have restored it. —Tanaric 12:48, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::I appreciate the inclusion of the new skills in the quick refs, both using subpages for consistancy and putting the skills directly in the main articles for simplicity have their merits. It only really makes a difference while searching or editing. -- Gordon Ecker 21:16, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::lol...I didn't understand initially. Yeah...the pages are somewhat unnecessary. Just realized xD. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:12, 8 July 2007 (CDT) running times that's some... crazy shit. I wish I was that awesome. :/ — Nova — ( ) 02:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)